


Across the Miles

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, Established Relationship, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin gives Belle a way to connect them whilst he’s away making deals, and they put it to very good use. (Dark castle, established relationship.)Backfilling old Monthly Rumbelling prompts from 2016 that I missed before joining the event. This fills the smut prompt for May: Mutual masturbation





	Across the Miles

“What is this, Rumpel?”

Belle looks down at the delicate chain of spun gold that Rumpelstiltskin has just presented to her. It’s beautiful, just like all his other gifts to her have been, but this one is different. She can feel the magic in this one as she runs her fingers over the fine strands.

“It’s a way for us to contact each other,” Rumpelstiltskin says. “If you’re ever in danger, all you have to do is touch it and speak my name, and it will connect us, no matter where we are. I can’t have you being kidnapped again. Good help these days is very hard to find; I’d never get another decent maid in.”

Belle rolls her eyes, because she has not been Rumpelstiltskin’s maid for quite a while now. The transition from master and maid to friends and then from friends to lovers has been a gradual one, without either of them really noticing that the relationship was changing or making any effort to move it forward. It was a natural, organic progression, and Belle wouldn’t have it any other way, even if she sometimes wishes that Rumpel wouldn’t leave for long periods of time when they seem to be on the verge of moving things to the next level.

“Now we’ll always be able to be together even when I’m out of the castle,” he continues. True, he does bring her along with him on some of his deals now, to give her the sense of adventure that she has always craved, but some of his excursions stray into dangerous territory and whilst Rumpelstiltskin is immortal, Belle is not.

She takes the chain and fastens it around her neck. It’s warm to the touch as she puts her fingers to it, and she can feel the strength of the magic coursing through it.

“Rumpel,” she says softly, testing out the magic. She doesn’t feel any different in herself, but she can feel the pulse of magic intensify. “Did it work?”

“Close your eyes,” Rumpelstiltskin says.

Belle does so, and immediately everything changes. In her mind’s eye, she can still see Rumpelstiltskin standing in front of her. The image is washed out and pale, like a very old illustration in a very old book. She opens her eyes again to the real thing and gasps.

“It works.”

Rumpelstiltskin nods, a sly little smile creeping over his face. “You know, you really shouldn’t doubt my abilities,” he says. “I am, after all, the most powerful magician in all the realms.”

Belle rolls her eyes again and leans in to press her lips against his.

“Thank you,” she says. “It’s a wonderful gift.” There’s a long pause, as Belle takes in the meaning of it and its timing. “Does this mean that you’re going away again soon?”

Rumpelstiltskin nods sombrely.  “I’ve been asked to assist in brokering peace between the warring kingdoms in the west,” he explains. “Naturally I couldn’t bring you with me to a battlefield, but I don’t know how long the trip will take, and I couldn’t leave you alone and unprotected for all that time.”

Belle nods. “Thank you. You really do think of everything.”

“Oh, I frequently don’t.” His voice is flippant but there’s a melancholy in his eyes; he doesn’t want to leave when they’re so close and their relationship is still so new and wonderful. Belle kisses him again.

“Go,” she says. “Other people need you more than I do right now.” She touches the chain. “I’ll call for you if I do need you.”

“And I will come running to your aid,” Rumpelstiltskin promises. “I’ll return as soon as I can.”

“Not before you stop this infighting. Things must have got bad if they’re calling you in.”

“Indeed.” Rumpelstiltskin smirks. “This has the potential to be very tedious or very entertaining and I intend to make sure that it’s the latter.”

Belle swats his arm playfully. “Don’t make trouble, Rumpel.”

“Trouble, my darling Belle, is my middle name.”

“And don’t I know it.”

They share another tender kiss for good luck and the Rumpelstiltskin leaves the castle, off to make deals and do what he does best.

The first couple of days alone are not really different to any other time that Rumpelstiltskin has left on a long journey, and Belle is content to amuse herself with her books and exploring every nook and cranny of the castle. She swears that every time she takes a look around, she finds another hidden niche that she’s certain wasn’t there before. Perhaps the castle is as sentient as its master.

It’s at the end of the first day that Belle really feels his absence. They’ve not been intimate for long and she has only welcomed him into her bed in the dead of night a few times since their first nervous love-making, but now she finds herself aching for his touch all over her body. It’s a cool autumn night, but she feels like she’s burning up, desperate for intimacy. She slips one hand down beneath the covers, cupping her sex through the thin silk of her nightgown and grinding down her palm against her mound. It doesn’t help, only serving to frustrate her further, and she kicks the blankets off the bed, pulling off her nightdress and letting the cool air caress her naked body. She wonders if Rumpelstiltskin is feeling the same way, and her fingers go to the warm chain around her neck. He had told her to call him if she needed him, and she definitely needs him now.

Belle closes her eyes and whispers.

“Rumpel.”

_“Belle?”_

She hears his voice before she sees the hazy vision of him.

_“Belle, are you all right?”_

“Yes,” Belle says, although she can hear herself thinking she’s not sure if she says the words aloud. “I just miss you, that’s all.”

She sees him then, sitting in an armchair in an unknown room in an unknown castle. His eyes are closed, fingers steepled under his chin.

“Do you miss me?” Belle continues.

_“Very much so,”_  Rumpelstiltskin replies. “I particularly miss you looking like that, spread out on my sheets without a stitch on, all your beautiful skin on show just for me.”

“I miss your hands,” Belle says. “I miss your touch.”

_“And I miss yours, too.”_  He brings a hand down to his crotch, squeezing.  _“I guess we’ll just have to make do as best we can. Touch yourself, Belle. Pretend that I’m there with you.”_

It’s not difficult, with his voice purring in her ears. Belle brings her hands down to her breasts, teasing her nipples into hard points before moving down lower, letting her legs loll apart and opening herself up. Rumpelstiltskin gives an appreciative grunt and a wave of magic has his breeches undone and his cock freed, already half-hard just from watching Belle’s hands at work.

_“You know how you like to be touched,”_  he says. “ _You know what my fingers do to make you fall apart.”_

Belle nods, panting, writhing against the mattress as the pleasure builds and courses through her veins. She rubs her fingertips frantically over her swollen pearl, pace increasing in her desperation to reach that peak and feel that wonderous rush. She can feel the wetness gathering at her entrance and pushes a finger inside. She can’t get the same angle as Rumpelstiltskin does when he pets at her inner walls and makes her clutch around him, but it’s better than nothing as she knows that his cock is not there to fill her up. There’s no finesse or anything even remotely resembling ladylike behaviour now, just desperate pawing touches. In her mind’s eye, she can see that Rumpelstiltskin is at the same stage, pumping his stiff cock with quick, firm tugs, pretending that he’s sinking into her body rather than just the friction of his own hand.

Another rub of her oversensitive pearl is all it takes and Belle cries out as she comes.

“Rumpel!”

With the force of the pleasure pounding through her body, the connection between them is suddenly broken, and Belle opens her eyes, staring at the ceiling for a moment and wondering if Rumpelstiltskin has reached that blessed release as well. She brings one sticky hand up to her necklace and speaks his name again.

She hears him grunting, panting her name, and sees the moment that he spills himself, spurting thick ropes of white over his hand and into his lap. He gives a long sigh of satisfaction, still holding his cock even as he begins to shrink and soften.

_“Do you still miss me?”_ he asks eventually.

“Yes,” Belle replies. “But I think that I can bear it a little better now.”

_“Good. I’m glad that I could help.”_ A wave of his hand cleans up the mess he’s made and tucks himself back into his breeches as if nothing happened, although the slack, blissful expression on his face tells a different story. Belle wonders if she’s wearing a similar one herself.

_“Goodnight, Belle,”_  Rumpelstiltskin says.  _“I should be home soon, and then we can make up for what we can’t do in person right now.”_

“I’m looking forward to it. Goodnight, Rumpel.”

She breaks the connection, opening her eyes and letting go of the golden chain, and she smiles up at the ceiling before shivering and retrieving the blankets. It seems that their new connection is going to prove extremely useful.


End file.
